simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Martinlucas17/@comment-3981146-20141011093006
Przytrafiła mi się wczoraj bardzo paranormalno-kryminalna historia. W mojej klatce mieszkała pani Ela, słusznego wieku kobieta, która kiedyś pracowała podobno jako księgowa w administracji osiedla ale od jakichś 20 lat była na emeryturze i tylko z okna księgowała podwórkowych sebów na policję za walenie browarów. Jak byłam mała to jeszcze ogarniała i potrafiła nas ganiać po całym osiedlu za kopanie piłką o ścianę ale ostatnie kilka lat to już ledwo chodziła, przestała poznawać sąsiadów i w końcu spadła z rowerka kilka miesięcy temu. Dostała zawału jak wchodziła po schodach i tak ją sztywną znalazł sąsiad. W sumie nic dziwnego, że jej serce nie wytrzymało tego dymania po schodach bo ważyła ze 150 kilo. Wielka była jak kontener. No i teraz się zaczyna najdziwniejsze bo wczoraj przyszedł do mnie listonosz z listem poleconym z licbazy (że mnie wywalają jak się potem okazało) a jako, że ten listonosz u nas śmiga po dzielni już z 10 lat to zawsze się z nim zamieni dwa słowa jak przyjdzie, bo to taki janusz-śmieszek co emerytki zawsze spyta o stawy a facetom opowie jakiś świński kawał xD No to gadam z listonoszem, pytam czy dużo pracy jeszcze czy już kończy i do domu a on mówi, że moja klatka ostatnia tego dnia i zaraz leci do brata na wódkę tylko musi jeszcze emeryturę pani Eli zanieść. Mówię mu, hehe panie pan to jesteś jajcarz nie xD a on, że owszem, pożartować lubi ale z emeryturami żartów nie ma bo tam się wszystko musi zgadzać jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, bo jak coś się nie zgodzi to mu po pensji polecą. No to mówię, że przecież Ela pół roku już w grobie, to jak on jej zamierza emeryturę dać chyba na cmentarz zanieść i pod lastryko włożyć, jeszcze sąsiad przechodził to też potwierdził, że ona już dawno martwa. Listonosz na nas z mordą, że jak kurde martwa jak on jej miesiąc temu emeryturę przynosił i osobiście mu odbiór kwitowała. Tłumaczymy mu z sąsiadem jak komu dobremu, że panie, pan chyba jakąś wódkę dzisiaj już piłeś z tym bratem bo Ela to już przed Wszystkich Świętych ducha oddała na tychże schodach, po których pan stąpasz. Własnoręcznie ją sąsiad znalazł i na karetkę zadzwonił, każdy w klatce to powie. A listonosz, że chyba sobie kpimy z niego i on nawet ma przy sobie pokwitowanie jeszcze i może poświadczyć nim, no i faktycznie wyciąga papier z datą 04.03.2014 i podpisem Eli, że 1370zł emerytury przyjęła. Tego już było za wiele i się wszyscy zlękliśmy nie na żarty co tu się odp... dzieje. Jak zmarli z grobów wstają i pobierają świadczenia to się przecież cały ZUS rozwali w luj. A jak ZUS walnie to i poczta bo przecież emerytury i renty to dla nich połowa roboty. Mówię, panowie, idziemy do Eli komisyjnie i sprawdzimy o co chodzi. Jak będzie żywa to ją ochrzanimy za te żarty a jak martwa to emeryturę bierzemy na troje i cztery litery cicho. No to poszliśmy, tłuczemy w drzwi ale nikt nie otwiera no to mówimy z sąsiadem, że pani listonoszu jak to jajca były to panu mordę obijemy a on, że przecież by Eli podpisu nie fałszował bo to jest z miejsca kryminał i on w dodatku jest urzędnikiem państwowym, zaufania publicznego osobą. Nagle słyszymy, że zamek się otwiera w drzwiach i wychodzi Elka we własnej, grubej osobie. Już nawet długopis ma w ręce żeby kwitować odbiór pieniędzy. Z sąsiadem to aż na półpiętro zasunęliśmy taki nas strach wziął. Ela łapę po pieniądze wyciąga a listonosz, że mówił przecież żyje i kto tu jest pijany i kto komu w twarz da za dowcipy głupie. My lecimy do Eli i pani Elu, żądamy wyjaśnień bo przecież pan Staszek tutaj panią przed Wszystkich Świętych jeszcze martwą znalazł. Ale Elka przeklęta nic nie mówi tylko głową jakoś tak kręci, twarz ręką zasłania. Złapałam ją za chabety i krzyczę już rozgorączkowana, co się do licha dzieje, co. A ona do mnie takim grubym głosem żebym ją puściła. No to już było widać, że coś jest nie tak, sąsiad doskoczył i się zaczęła szamotanina, Elka mnie chciała w twarz dać ale nie trafiła i dostał listonosz, to już we troje ją szarpiemy. Nagle jej spod ubrania poduszka wypada, potem druga, peruka z głowy spada, Elka się rozprostowała jakoś i już jest wyższa ode mnie- myślę, ja pier...niczę chyba się transformuje w coś i mnie kurna zeżre żywcem. Odskoczyliśmy od niej, patrzymy, a to normalny facet przed nami stoi, tylko umalowany. Był to aktory teatralny i telewizyjny Artur Żmijewski, który ewidentnie podszywał się pod nieboszczkę żeby wyłudzać emeryturę. Wygląda na to, że będąc odtwórcą roli ordynatora Burskiego w emitowanym od 1999 serialu Na Dobre i Na Złe wykorzystał swoje znajomości w kręgach okołomedycznych żeby załatwić, że akt zgonu Eli nie został wysłany do do ZUS. Postawiliśmy Żmijewskiemu ultimatum, że albo dzwonimy po policję albo znika i nigdy więcej się u nas na osiedlu nie pokazuje a on mówi, że dobra dobra po co te nerwy damo i panowie, już sobie idzie przecież nie ma co robić scen. Jak już wychodził to jeszcze go listonosz zawołał żeby jeszcze autograf dał dla żony bo jest fanką Ojca Mateusza. No to Żmijewski, że jasne nie ma sprawy, cokolwiek pan zechce, i mu autograf dał. Tylko zauważyłam, że mu listonosz do tego autografu podsunął pokwitowanie za emeryturę, i teraz pewnie te 1370 z bratem przepija. ---- Teraz Twoja kolej! (Przekleństwa cenzurujemy, a płeć i opis dostosowujemy pod siebie.) Powodzenia!